The present invention relates to an axle assembly for commercial vehicles.
Axle assemblies for commercial vehicles are known from prior art, where preferentially the axle of a commercial vehicle is fixed to the chassis of the vehicle through a linkage element and a suspension element. As a further development, it has been tried to reduce weight and the space required for the installation of the trailing arm, for example, by mounting the suspension element immediately to the rigid axle. This, however, crops up the problem that the overall height of the axle assembly is increased significantly and the remaining useful space of the commercial vehicle is reduced. Furthermore, an axle design which is too low crops up the problem that the range of suspension required by the suspension element cannot be achieved any more.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an axle assembly for commercial vehicles that reduces the weight and space requirements of the axle assembly on the one hand, and to ensure the required range of suspension while ensuring a low height of the axle assembly on the other.